GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh
The GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh (ガンダムX魔王, Gandamu Ekkusu Maō) is a mobile suit from the anime series,Gundam Build Fighters, and is a variant of the GX-9900 Gundam X. The Gunpla is built and primary piloted by Mao Yasaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam X Maoh is Mao Yasaka's Gunpla and the winner of the Kansai block. It is a modified version of the Gundam X from After War Gundam X, its main weapon is the enhanced Hyper Satellite Cannon, which has destructive power that is worthy of the name "Maoh" (demon king). Gundam X Maoh is also armed with a large beam sword, beam saber, shield buster rifle, four torso vulcans, and can be optionally equipped with an missile pod and vulcan pod. The suit also has an unique full body reflect thrusters system and a new Solar System that allow it to use solar and/or the standard microwave energy to power its hyper satellite cannon and large beam sword. Armaments ;*Large Beam Sword :Like the original Gundam X, the Gundam X Maoh uses a large beam sword as its primary close combat weapon and it is also stored on the end of the satellite cannon. The beam sword has a special plus-shaped blade and due to its large size, it is more powerful than a standard beam saber. Gundam X Maoh's large beam sword is however unique as it can be attached to the connecting arm of the satellite cannon, allowing it to use both the collected solar and microwave energy to emit a gigantic blade, called "Maoh Sword" (魔王剣, Maō Ken). ;*Hyper Satellite Cannon : The Gundam X Maoh's most powerful weapon, it also serves as its primary weapon. Unlike the original Gundam X, the Gundam X Maoh's Hyper Satellite Cannon can be powered by sunlight and/or the microwave system. The cannon also has a relatively fast cool down time in between shots, allowing for rapid firing. When damaged, the cannon can be ejected. ;*Torso Vulcans : Like the original Gundam X, the Gundam X Maoh is equipped with four vulcan guns on its torso. These shell-firing weapons were designed to intercept the enemy unit and incoming missiles. ;*Shield Buster Rifle : Another weapon inherited from the original Gundam X, the Gundam X Maoh's shield buster rifle is an unique weapon that can instantaneously transform from a beam rifle to a shield and back again. Its beam rifle mode is strong enough to cause serious damage to enemy suits, and its shield mode is thick enough to withstand most projectiles and prolonged exposure to a beam saber. ;*Beam Saber : Mounted on the bottom left of the backpack, it is a standard beam saber. It is weaker than the large beam sword but consumes less energy. ;*Vulcan Pod : One of Gundam X Maoh's optional weapons, the vulcan pod can be equipped on the shoulders and/or on the legs. ;*Missile Pod : Another optional weapon, the missile pod can be equipped on the shoulders and/or on the legs. ;*Spray Gun : A nonlethal weapon given to the Gundam X Maoh at random during the Original Weapon Battle. The Gundam X Maoh uses it to spray green paint around it to blind and distract the Zeus Gundam before defeating it with its own weapon. Special Equipment and Features ;*Satellite System ;*Full Body Reflect Thrusters :The Gundam X Maoh is equipped with a full body reflect thrusters system that can be used to convert various energy or to function as thrusters. "Gundam X Maoh" assembly instruction, 1/144 scale model HGBF, No.003, 2013. This system can also release a shock wave attack by compressing Plavsky particles. ;*Solar System :Not only can the reflector panels on Gundam X Maoh's back store microwave energy fired from the lunar satellite system, they can also function as solar panels due to the new Solar System equipped on the suit. Thus, the panels now can also collect solar energy and convert it to Plavsky particles. As a result, the suit can use either microwave or solar energy or even both to power its hyper satellite cannon and large beam sword. When using both types of energy, the suit's reflector panels and the full body reflect thrusters system will glow red. History For the history of the X Maoh, please go to Mao Yasaka's page. Picture Gallery Hgbf_03.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam X Maoh box art vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h33m40s21.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h34m17s135.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h34m40s112.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h35m04s97.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h36m24s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h35m19s190.png satelite cannon.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h35m37s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h34m32s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h32m10s79.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h29m50s65.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h44m35s212.png imagek.jpg imagel.jpg imagem.jpg imagen.jpg Trivia * The name "Maoh" (魔王,'' Maō'') means "Demon King" in Japanese. It is also a pun off the pilot's name Mao Yasaka. * The way the Maoh holds its Satellite Cannon is similar to how Cosmic Era MSs equipped with the Launcher Striker and Gunner Wizard packs hold their main cannon. It also holds the Maoh Sword in the same fashion as anti-ship sword equipped Cosmic Era Mobile Suits. * The Maoh Sword resembles the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's Shining Finger Sword in appearance and function. Reference Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan3.jpg|Gundam X Maoh w/ Zaku Amazing & Wing Gundam Fenice References External links *Gundam X Maoh on Official Site